Nintendo Switch
The Nintendo Switch is Nintendo's new home console and portable hybrid system. Summary This page is home to the ultimate Nintendo Switch speculation project created by the Squad itself. Here, we imagine improbable hopes for different Nintendo Switch games, mostly with Nintendo IPs getting the Breath of the Wild-treatment. Hopefully, Nintendo steals our ideas the same way Disney has stolen BJ's Squad Wiki ideas before. Keep in mind: everything below this is pure speculation. System The Nintendo Switch is Nintendo's new console that is a hybrid of a home console and portable system. The console releases March 31st, 2017, at the price of $300. This contains the Nintendo Switch, the Nintendo Switch Dock, two Joy-Cons, the Joy-Con grip, the Nintendo Switch charger, and (depending on which bundle) either the Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild or the untitled new 3D Mario game. The Nintendo Switch has a brand new UI that is much more sleek and user-friendly compared to the Wii, Wii U, and 3DS designs. The system only comes pre-installed with System Settings, Web Browser, the Nintendo eShop, Mii Maker, Friend List, My Nintendo, an untitled Streetpass Mii Plaza successor, and a brand new and currently untitled Miiverse-esque social network. The large amount of customization similar to the 3DS is back; folders remain, apps can be placed anywhere one wants, and themes return as well. Accounts The system also now has a true and proper account system, that is this system's equivalent to Xbox Live or Playstation Network. This account will be made once one first starts up their Nintendo Switch. Wii U and 3DS owners can link their NNID accounts to it, allowing eligible purchases (mostly Virtual Console) to be transferred to Nintendo Switch. My Nintendo accounts can also be linked to it through the My Nintendo app, allowing the reward system to be accessed directly through the system. Most importantly about this new account system, it works like for most other consoles where all digital purchases can be backed up and transfered to a new console in case of something happening to the current console. (Note: NNIDs will not be used anymore, with linking them to the new Nintendo account simply being a way to transfer previously purchased games over.) Nintendo eShop Nintendo eShop returns, although it also has a large change in design and how it works. in order for it to work better for the new system. As noted before, eShop purchases can now be backed up online instead of being locked to the system. Games also go on sale much more in order to encourage more digital purchases. Besides full retail games and digital-only games, there are: Apps The system obviously has several apps that can be downloaded for free to use on the system. These include: *Netflix *Hulu *Amazon Prime *Youtube Virtual Console The system also has the return of Virtual Console, which is now updated with new titles much faster, and purchases from Wii U and 3DS Virtual Console can even be transfered to Nintendo Switch. Systems that have Virtual Console on the Switch include: *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Gameboy *Gameboy Color *Gameboy Advanced Similar to the Wii Virtual Console, 3rd party systems such as the Sega Genesis are also allowed to have Virtual Console, although these are much less common. Games Launch Window Titles *'Untitled 3D Mario platformer ' *'Pikmin 4 ' *'The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ' *'Untitled Mario Kart 8 port ' *'Untitled Splatoon port ' *'Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch ' *'LEGO Guardians of the Galaxy: The Video Game ' *'LEGO Dimensions': This is title is a port of LEGO Dimensions to the Nintendo Switch. It is almost completely identical to the original version, with the only change being that much of the content from later in Year 1 and in Year 2 (that wasn't included in the base game on other consoles) is included on the cartridge. Due to the pad having to be connected to the dock, this game can not be played on the system's portable mode. *'Overwatch': This title is a port of Overwatch to the Nintendo Switch. It is almost entirely identical, except the Switch version comes with four exclusive legendary skins: Mario Tracer, Donkey Kong Winston, Pharah Samus and Link Hanzo. These can only be recieved by buying the Switch version of the game, but then can be used in any other version. *'Just Dance 2017' *'Dragon Quest X' *'Dragon Quest XI' Other *'The Legend of Zelda: Lost in the Wind' *'Untitled 2D Mario platformer' *'Untitled new Mario Kart' *'Mario Party 11' *'Super Mario Action RPG' *'Untitled Luigi's Mansion sequel' *'Untitled new Pokemon generation' *'Untitled 3D Kirby platformer' *'Untitled new Animal Crossing' *'Untitled new Metroid' *'Untitled new Dillon's Rolling Western' *'Untitled new Super Smash Bros.' *'Kingdom Hearts HD 2.9 Final Chapter Prologue Epilogue' *'Untitled new Sonic the Hedgehog platformer' Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Games Category:Pages by Captain Moch Category:Video Games